


Um final diferente

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hisoka, Strap-Ons, Transsexual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esse é um final alternativo para a fanfic "O cravo e a Rosa", da MistCountess, que deu inspiração a esse trabalho. Não entrarei em detalhes para não dar spoiler, mas adianto que nesse final Kuroro e Hisoka ficam juntos no final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um final diferente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [O Cravo e a Rosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059231) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



Sentia o seu corpo doendo depois de ficar o dia todo sentando, não aguentava mais ouvir reclamações de dores e pessoas dizendo que estava demorando demais, como se essas pessoas soubessem a dificuldade de dar um diagnóstico correto quando se tratava a doenças e pessoas que não sabiam dizer o que sentiam. Eram em dias como esses, quando os problemas eram maiores do que as soluções, que se perguntavam os motivos que lhe levaram a trabalhar em uma profissão tão ingrata quanto ser médico. Ao menos tinha alguém lhe esperando quando chegasse e isso fazia valer todo o esforço.

  
A viagem não fora realmente longa e nem muito demorada, mas a ansiedade que sentia fazia parecer uma viagem só de ida para a lua e não conseguia manter-se quieto enquanto dirigia. Hoje era especial. Um momento especial para si e para a sua companheira, assim um sorriso pintava o seu rosto. O presente havia sido comprado há algum tempo, embora o moreno tivesse escondido tudo para que a ruiva não soubesse o que ele estava aprontando, se não perderia a graça. Muitas vezes pegava-se sonhando com a companheira vestido o aquilo e só de pensar sua ereção já estava apertando a sua calça.

  
Chegou à casa rosa com um embrulho nas mãos e um lindo buque de lírios e orquídeas, especialmente escolhidas para a ocasião. Entrou usando sua chave e encontrou a mulher escrevendo em seu notebook, provavelmente uma nova história para ser publicada ou alguma outra coisa. Ele não sabia, não ficava perguntando sobre o que ele fazia o tempo todo. Deu uma leve tossida para anunciar sua presença e recebeu um sorriso e um olhar um tanto confuso.

  
\- Sinto que estou esquecendo alguma coisa... De novo.  
\- Hoje faz nove anos que estamos em um relacionamento, por isso eu pensei em lhe trazer algo especial.  
\- Como sempre muito fofo.

  
Chegou perto dele e levou a mão para bagunçar os cabelos dele, como era o seu costume desde que começara aquele relacionamento. Recebeu o embrulho e percebeu que se tratava de uma lingerie. Era preta, um corpete com renda em cima e em baixo, pouco antes da fita que se ligava com a cinta liga rosa com uma flor; também havia uma meia calça negra. Os olhos da ruiva brilharam ao mesmo tempo felizes e excitados.

  
\- Espero que tenha gostado.  
\- Eu adorei, me dê um segundo.

  
Beijou os lábios dele e subiu para o andar de cima. Enquanto isso, o moreno aproveitou para tomar um banho e colocar uma calça nova, quando estava dentro de casa não era fã de andar com muitas roupas. Apesar de seu apetite sexual, não era realmente esse o motivo, só sentia-se mais confortável daquele jeito. Caminhou até a estante mais próxima pegando um dos livros que a ruiva havia começado a escrever desde que fizera a mudança de sexo, por isso gostava tanto dos livros. Era o marco de uma nova vida, que ambos haviam conquistado com muita dificuldade.

  
O som dos saltos descendo chamaram sua atenção, isso o despertou do estado distraído que estava desde então. Seus olhos brilharam em felicidade e alegria, quando percebeu que a roupa íntima havia cabido de maneira perfeita. Resaltando suas curvas, seus seios e suas pernas, uma imagem que iria ficar em sua mente por muito tempo. Afinal, passavam pouco tempo juntos, devido às viagens de promoção de seu livro e o trabalho do moreno que ficava até tarde em seu consultório ou no hospital que dava plantão. Então aproveitava cada tempo que possuíam juntos, nem sempre era sexo, mas hoje era um dia especial e não conseguia pensar em mais nada além disso.

  
\- Você está linda.  
\- Obrigada.

  
Sua face ficou levemente rubra, embora isso não impedisse da mulher sorrir-lhe de forma sarcástica e ao mesmo tempo brincalhona. Como Hisoka conseguia passar vários pensamentos em sua expressão ao mesmo tempo, ele ainda não conseguia entender, já que o seu semblante não passava nenhum tipo de pensamento ou emoção, a ponto de apanhar das famílias quando anunciava a morte de um paciente ou uma doença terminal. Caminhou até onde a ruiva estava, segurando a mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos de maneira carinhosa.

  
Trouxe a mão até a boca, beijando o local com delicadeza, passando os lábios por entre eles com carinho. Uma coisa que havia aprendido era que as mãos de Hisoka eram muito mais sensíveis que seus seios, mesmo antes da operação e os hormônios que tomara não haviam mudado isso, embora ela tivesse o suficiente para deixar muitas mulheres com inveja e desejosa do corpo dela. Isso só o deixava ainda mais apaixonado por essa pessoa, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo.

  
Ouviu o gemido deixar os lábios da outra, enquanto puxava para perto de si, sua mão foi até os cabelos dela colocando-os fora dos caminhos de seus lábios enquanto explorava o local com afinco. Sentia a mãos dela passeando por suas costas, arranhando o local com sua força ainda tão masculina, tão escondida por aquelas curvas tão suaves e bem vindas. Era a vez de o moreno soltar um gemido, afinal ele gostava de ser submetido por aquela mulher, a mesma medida que submetia sobre o seu julgo.

  
Logo estavam no sofá, à boca da mulher seguia o seu caminho pelo o seu corpo, cada caricia era um tremor que passava pelo corpo dele, cada carícia era o despertar de seu sexo fazendo-o pulsar em sua calça e um gemido rouco escapar de seus lábios. Tivera outras experiências na época da faculdade, nenhuma delas chegava ao mínimo perto do que aquela mulher o fazia sentir. Quando os lábios chegaram ao seu alvo, um gemido de alívio escapou de seus lábios.

  
Sua mão foi novamente para os cabelos dela enquanto beijava, o ritmo dos corpos eram constantes, paralelos e intensos. O suor, a lubrificação, a saliva tudo isso servia apenas para deixá-los ainda mais atentos um no outro, era um ato de amor e paixão, mas também de história e vontade. Uma fome sem limites que ambos tinham, embora ele aprendera a controlar a sua, a mulher não era mais tão nova e assim seguia o ritmo dela, a liberação veio em ondas, enquanto compartilhavam o beijo.

  
\- Como sempre, maravilhoso.  
\- Eu ainda não acabei, tenho um presente para você.

  
De algum lugar do chão, retirou um consolo, era do mesmo tamanho do que era quando ela era homem. Os olhos negros do moreno demonstraram uma surpresa que não lhe era comum e por uns segundos não soube exatamente como se portar e o que fazer. Foi então que sentiu as mãos da mulher segurando-lhe as pernas enquanto as abria de maneira a revelar a sua parte sensível.

  
Ela não teve pena, não teve nenhum dó ao tomá-lo, era como se estivesse vendo o homem que conhecera há tantos anos atrás. Só que melhor. Mais real. Mais verdadeiro. Como se finalmente a flor tivesse desabrochado e revelado suas cores e seu perfume, o prazer de ser tomado pela mulher era tão intenso, tão poderoso e tão real que não demorou muito para se liberar novamente, de uma forma que até mesmo suas forças falharam e não passava de uma boneca de trapos em algum canto.

  
\- Você foi maravilhosa.  
\- Obrigada, você também.  
\- Então, como vai o menino?  
\- Muito bem, vem me visitar sempre, você devia conhecê-lo. Iriam se der bem.  
\- Chame-o aqui quando eu tiver de folga, vai ser divertido.


End file.
